


Selfish

by gothgirlmahi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cowgirl Position, Degradation, Doggy Style, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlmahi/pseuds/gothgirlmahi
Summary: Steve is your husband’s best friend but with Bucky on a mission, he jumps at the chance to become more.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

A knock on the door disturbed you from your evening rituals of drinking tea and watching trashy reality TV. You turned the show down and ran to take a peek at your visitor. Steve was standing on your porch, shuffling around with his hands in his pockets. 

What was Steve doing here?

Bucky was on a mission and you thought he would know that. Maybe he left something here?

You were puzzled but opened the door to greet him nonetheless.

“Hi, Steve.”

“Hey, uh, can I come in?”

Everything in you was saying no. No you can’t come in. I’m busy doing—what did they call it? Self care. Get off of my porch.

“Yeah, sure.” Stupid. You couldn’t refuse. He was Bucky’s best friend and Captain America. He wouldn’t come over if he didn’t need anything. The sooner in, the sooner out you supposed. 

You all walked into the kitchen where you propped yourself against the counter and waited for him to explain himself. When he didn’t, you had to ask.

“Why are you here, Steve?” Your intent wasn’t to sound callous but you wanted to know why he was here. Your anxiety started to build as you hoped he hadn’t come with bad news about Bucky.

“I have to be honest. I came here for you.”

“What do you mean?”

He ran a hand through his hair with a nervous laugh.

“This is embarrassing. I don’t know how to put this. I care about you.”

Your heart stopped.

“Okay?” You blinked in confusion, hoping he didn’t mean what you thought. Steve shook his head.

“No, you don’t understand. I have feelings for you. I love you. I’m in love with you.”

Instinctively you took a few steps back.

“That’s not funny.”

“It’s not a joke.” He backed you into the counter, trapping you between his arms.

“I’m married to Bucky, I’m married to your best friend. Steve, I do not have feelings for you.”

He put his head down, sighing deeply.

“I was afraid you’d say that. Are you sure? I thought there were some times we really connected.”

“Steve, you’re scaring me.”

“I know. Your heart is beating fast. You should probably calm down.”

“I’ll calm down when you get away from me.”

He was quiet for a moment, just staring at you and smiling. His hand came to caress your cheek and you slapped it away. His face fell, turning quickly to anger.

“Turn around. Right now,” he commanded. You shook your head, adrenaline racing through your veins. Steve had lost it.

“Steve, please. Stop. You’re scaring me.”

Steve ignored you and roughly flipped you so your stomach was laying against the counter. You tried to reach back and hit him, but he firmly held both of your hands at your lower back Steve was much stronger than you were. There was no chance of you getting out of his hold. His hips pushed against yours and you could feel his erection brushing against your ass. Tears welled in your eyes.

“Steve, stop. Please just think about Bucky.”

He groaned and spanked you hard.

“Trust me, Bucky isn’t who I’m thinking about right now.”

You tried to kick at him but his legs held yours in place while he pushed your dress over your ass. He easily ripped your panties off, exposing all of you to him. He rutted against you for a moment before pulling back.

“God, I can’t wait to have you.”

You could barely talk between your sobbing and hiccuping.

“Steve, stop! Why are you doing this?!”

“Hey, shh. It’s all okay. I’ll make it good for you. I promise.”

His hand strayed down to cover your clit and you gasped. He pulled back, licking two of his fingers before putting them back on you and rubbing. You squirmed around in discomfort and Steve pushed you harder into the counter.

Even as he played with you, you were honestly too scared to be aroused. Your husband’s best friend was literally holding you down about to take you against your will. It was fucked up on every level. You were frozen to your spot, your body tense as he dipped between your dry folds. He sighed.

“I see this isn’t working. Are you really not attracted to me?” he asked, sounding a little hurt.

As you were shaking your head, he pulled something out of his pocket. A bottle of lube. You glared at him through your tears and he smirked.

“I told you I didn’t want to hurt you. I need to get you ready for me.”

He let go of your hands and used his body weight to hold you down. Even through his clothes, you could feel how big he was as he rubbed himself against your bare ass. A few more tears fell.

He flipped the cap of the lube open, pouring some out onto his hand before setting it on the counter. His hand came to hold both of yours down again and he let up on his body weight. Two of his fingers were shoved inside you without warning, easily gliding in with the lube. He fingered you quickly, scissoring his fingers and trying to work you open. He added another finger and you cried out, clenching around him. As much as you hated it, you were getting wet for him. You could feel the slickness covering your folds. Steve laughed to himself. 

“This is even better than I imagined.”

It was sick. He had imagined this. He had planned this. You had to wonder how long you had been the object of his desire. What was it about you that attracted him? Some days you weren’t even sure why Bucky kept you around so you couldn’t imagine why s man like Steve would want you. He could have any girl on the planet begging for him but he had to choose the one who wasn’t interested. The one woman that should have been off limits for him.

Steve pulled out to focus on your clit and you tried to stifle a moan with your hand. You could feel yourself getting closer. You really didn’t want to come like this but Steve wasn’t exactly asking. He laughed again at the sight of your shaking legs.

“Don’t act like you’re not enjoying it. No one’s here to hear you except me. You can cry and scream all you need to, but you will come for me.”

He was right. You couldn’t stop it. The pleasure building in your core was too much. Even as you were frightened and disgusted of your situation, your body was still reacting to him. You bit into the sleeve of your dress as you came and Steve never let up as you went through it. You bucked against his hand as you came down from your high.

When you heard him undoing his belt, all the fight rushed back into you. You kicked and screamed, trying to push him off of you. Steve was able to quell your rebellion embarrassingly quick, holding you down to the counter like it was nothing. He continued undoing his pants until he was able to pull himself out. When you felt his naked cock against you, a fresh wave of tears hit you. You sobbed and cried and begged him to stop. He wouldn’t have any of it.

Steve pushed his thick length inside of you until he bottomed out. You screamed again, shocked by how big he was and how much it hurt. He leaned to whisper in your ear as he attempted to push even further into you.

“I know it’s selfish but I had to have you. And feeling you around me is worth it. Fuck, Bucky is a lucky man.”

Steve slid you slightly off of the counter to get a better angle. One strong arm wrapped around your waist and the other over your shoulder for leverage. You squirmed and you knew it was futile but you mind kept telling you that you had to try. 

He gave a few experimental thrusts inside you before picking up a rhythm. He laid himself over you, kissing at your neck and down your back while he fucked into you. Steve was a bit bigger than Bucky, uncomfortably so and you flinched every time he hit a little too deep.

“I’m being too gentle, aren’t I? You and Bucky like to hate fuck. Isn’t that right?”

You and Bucky had issues sure, and sometimes you worked them out in bed but how did he know that?

Steve tried to concentrate. The feeling of your walls snug around him kept pulling him back in. He knew it was wrong to force you into this, but it felt good. He knew he could make it good for you too. He’d just have to give you more of what you liked. The way you screamed for him only made him want you more.

“Ah, you’re gorgeous. Wish you were mine.”

He pulled you up so your back was to his chest, moving you up and down on his cock. The change in position helped your discomfort move to something else. The friction of his cock against your inner walls had you biting your lip to keep from making any noise. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing the effect he had on you.

His hand slid up to palm your breast and he groaned into the skin of your neck. The tension building in your abdomen burst and you screamed as he rutted into you. You tightened around his length, hating yourself for enjoying what he was doing to you. 

Steve leaned close to your ear and whispered.

“This is a dream come true. I’m gonna cum. Gonna cum in that tight little pussy.”

Your mind flew into a panic.

“No! Steve, pull out! Please, pull out!”

“I know you and Buck were trying for a kid, but—fuck—I’m here and he’s not.”  
Steve buried his face in your hair as he came, filling you completely. Your lip quivered as you thought about the consequences of what he did. About what would happen when Bucky got home. About what would happen if you had a baby that looked a bit too much like the wrong super soldier…

Steve wasn’t proud of what he did, but he had to deal with his attraction to his friend’s wife. Had to have her one good time to get it out of his system. But now that he had her, he only wanted more. More of the moans he was able to draw from you. More of your tight heat clenching around him as you tried to fight your release.

And if he was lucky, you might even make him a father.


	2. Chapter 2

I’ll probably have the third and final part out by the end of this week along with probably at least another new one shot.

“Hey, sweetheart.” The dulcet tones of your lover’s voice warmed you. Bucky was back. He had been gone for just over a week and you were depressed in his absence. After your incident with Steve, you panicked. When he left you locked the doors and windows, cried a lot, and thought about why it had to be you.

After some long consideration, you decided not to tell Bucky. At least not immediately. He had just got back from a mission that took a lot out of him and you wanted his first day back to be peaceful at least.

Part of you was afraid to tell him. What if he thought you were lying? If you hadn’t been the victim of it, you would have thought it was a lie. Who the hell would think Captain America was coming into houses and fucking people’s wives? Besides, Bucky had known Steve a lot longer than he’d known you and if he’d had the good boy routine for all these years, why would Bucky think any different of him?

An even worse scenario would be that he believed you, but thought it was all consensual. That you were cheating on him with his best friend. He might end up pushing both of you away. You couldn’t lose Bucky. You didn’t know what you would do without him. He was your rock and kept you steady through the worst of times. You _couldn’t_ lose him.

So you wouldn’t tell him.

It didn’t have to happen again. If you were careful, it _wouldn’t_ happen again. All you had to do was stay away from Steve and avoid being left alone with him. You were sure he wouldn’t try anything in front of Bucky so it should work out.

When Bucky stepped out of the shower, you held your breath. Even after two years of marriage you were still enthralled by him. The shapely contours of his muscles, the beautiful hair gently brushing his shoulders, the towel hanging deliciously low on his hips. Bucky was a wonderful and welcome sight for you.

He came close and put his hands on your hips.

“Did you miss me, doll?”

“I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too. Do me a favor and get undressed.”

You listened to him and shed your clothes quickly. When you stood bare before him, he smiled.

“Good girl.”

He pushed you roughly onto the bed before throwing his towel across the room and climbing next to you. He flipped you to your stomach and climbed between your legs.

“Stay still, kitten,” he murmured in your ear. You wiggled around to get a rise out of him.

“I said stay still,” he repeated, forcing you harder into the bed, with his hand on your back. He pulled your hips closer to him, forcing you to arch your back.

He shoved two fingers between your folds and you gasped.

“Oh, you’re wet. You were ready for me, huh?” he asked as he fingered you. You nodded.

He scissored his fingers, trying to work you open. In no time you were moaning as he worked against your G spot, repeatedly brushing over it before adding another finger. You writhed around on the bed and he pushed you down.

He pulled his hand away and you cried out, begging for more. He gave no reply, just slammed his entire length into you, immediately fucking you as hard as he could.

“James…fuck,” you murmured. His thick cock spearing into you felt amazing. You put your head down, screaming into the mattress.

“You like that, slut? Stupid whore. All you can think about is cock. So fucking tight. You missed me, huh? You missed my dick, baby?”

There wasn’t a single coherent thought going through your head. You nodded and he pulled you back by your hair.

“Answer me, bitch.”

“I—I missed your dick. I need it.”

“You’ll say anything to make me fuck you. If your career doesn’t work out, at least you have a nice set of holes on you.”

Bucky was always like this, but it was usually worse after a mission. You didn’t know what kind of things he saw, but if this was how he had to work it out you would let him. You would do anything for him.

Bucky slid his hand under you, gathering some of your juices on his fingers. He pulled back and began to work one of his fingers into your ass. You pushed back against him, moaning and begging for more.

Your legs shook and nearly gave out. Bucky had to hold you up so you didn’t collapse.

“Cock hungry slut. Am I giving it to you good?”

“S-so good.”

“You feel so fucking good, baby. That tight pussy squeezing my cock.”

“James, I’m close.”

“You don’t deserve to cum.”

“Please, please, I have to.”

“No, I said wait.”

His mouth came down to your shoulders and over your arms, nibbling and leaving dark bruises as he went. His hips never ceased their rhythm against you so you begged again.

“Please let me come.”

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum, too. You want that right? You want me to knock you up?”

“Yes, please.”

“Ah, fuck. Tell me how bad you want it.”

“I want it so badly. I need your cum. I love how it feels when you cum inside me. I wanna have your baby.”

“You can cum, doll.”

Bucky drilled into you even harder and you clenched tightly around his cock and his finger still pumping into you. He fucked your through your orgasm but his thrusts were getting erratic.

“James, please cum inside me. I want you to fill me up,” you whispered to him. You turned your head to see his mouth open slightly as he groaned. He pulled his finger out of you to put both hands on your hips as he released inside you. The feeling of it triggered a few aftershocks for you and you all trembled together until you were done.

He pulled out of you with a sigh.

“I missed you, baby.”  
…….  
A couple months went by and there wasn’t a day you would wake up without vomiting up everything you ate. You also discovered that the term morning sickness was bullshit because it definitely hit you at random times. Your body was sore and you were just so tired all the time. All for the best you hoped.

A quick trip to the pharmacy for a pregnancy test had you confirming what you already knew. You were pregnant. Although you knew about the questionable nature of your child’s father, Steve was the farthest thing from your mind right now. The smile that broke out on Bucky’s face had you beaming. You cried. He cried. He promised to be a good father. You promised to be much better than your own parents.

Things were going well. The jovial nature of your recent news had you and Bucky nearly flying around the house seeing what you had to do.

One night as you were making dinner, the doorbell rang. You were hoping it was the high chair you ordered a few days ago. You put the stove on low and ran to get it.

When you opened the door, it was…certainly not a package on your porch.

Steve Rogers has the audacity to ring your doorbell. With flowers in hand. You would have slammed the door in his face if you didn’t hear Bucky approaching behind you.

“Hey, Stevie! What’s up? Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I know, I’ve been busy. Just wanted to stop by and tell you all congratulations! These are for you.” He handed you the flowers and you took them reluctantly. Roses. Wasn’t that a little intimate? The boldness of Steve Rogers would never cease to amaze you.

Bucky didn’t seem to think of red roses as an odd gesture and carried on with his friend, laughing and catching up.

“You should stay for dinner,” Bucky offered.

“Bucky, we—“ You tried to intervene but you weren’t even sure you made any noise.

“I would love to.”

Your mind was reeling with anger and fear as you ran back into the kitchen.

You couldn’t believe Steve would come back here. You couldn’t believe he would come over here and give you flowers like it was okay. Now your dinner with your husband was being interrupted because this asshole just had to jump in. At least Bucky was here. He wouldn’t try anything too bold in front of him.

While you finished up dinner, Bucky and Steve set the table. When Bucky was seated, Steve came in to help you bring out the food. When you reached down to open the oven, he slapped your ass and you yelped, glaring at him.

Dinner went by quickly. You mostly stayed silent and gave minimal responses when prompted. You just wanted Steve to leave. When all your plates were empty, you went to collect them but Bucky picked them up instead and followed you into the kitchen.

“You okay, baby doll? You’ve been awful quiet tonight.”

You shrugged.

“I’m just tired. It’s been a long day.”

Bucky kissed your cheek.

“How about you go sit down and I’ll handle these later?”

You nodded and went back to the dining room. You were seated as far as possible from Steve, which left you directly opposite him. The choice not to look in his direction was made early on. Bucky’s phone chimed and your attention was drawn to him.

“Oh, they said the crib is ready for pickup. I should run and get it.”

“I can go with you!” you immediately volunteered yourself.

“Didn’t you just say you were tired? You should stay here. Besides, there wouldn’t even be anything for you to do.”

“I can stick around to help put it together,” Steve said.

No. No no no. _Fuck_ no. This was going very wrong very quickly.

Bucky nodded.

“Yeah, that would be great.”

“Steve, you don’t have to do that. Bucky and I can put it together just fine.”

“No, it’s really no problem. Besides, you shouldn’t be doing things like that in your condition.”

“Steve’s got a point. I’ll be back soon. You guys sit tight.”

You could have cried when you heard Bucky’s car pull out of the driveway. Steve was looking at you and smiling. With a roll of your eyes you got up and went into the kitchen to start on the dishes. Steve followed.

“So eager to get away from me, huh?”

“You have no idea.”

Steve grabbed your hand and put it to the front of his jeans. He was hard. You pulled your hand away in disgust.

“Leave me alone.”

He stood behind you and locked you in his embrace. His hand came up to cup your breast.

“Are they tender? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Steve, please just leave me alone.”

Tears welled in your eyes as you tried to shake yourself free. To your surprise, Steve let go.

“Come on. We might not have a lot of time.”

He pulled you into the dining room and sat down again. You stood in front of him awkwardly while he looked you up and down, palming his cock through his pants.

“My girl is gonna have my baby.”

“I’m not your girl and this isn’t your baby.”

“You don’t know that. Now be a good girl and sit on my dick”

He pulled his jeans down just enough to pull his cock out. You sighed.

All you had to do was get it over with.

You reached up your dress and quickly pulled your panties down your legs before setting them on another chair. Steve pulled you closer by your hips and helped you slide onto his dick. He threw his head back at the feel of you.

“ _Jesus_ , you’re wet this time.”

“Yeah. For my husband. Because you interrupted us.”

He put your hands on his shoulders and his hands went to your hips.

“Ride me, sweetheart.”

You undulated your hips on top of him, trying to get used to how full you felt. The angle you were at had him hitting you deeper than you had ever felt. You could barely move from how intense it all was so Steve took over. He held you firmly and moved you up and down on his cock, fucking you quickly. He kissed your lips and you turned away.

“Stop,” you said. Steve shook his head and kissed your cheek.

“I love you. I want to show you. I really do love you.”

Steve left gentle kisses across your jaw and down your neck.

“You’re so perfect. I can’t wait until you give birth. I’m gonna fuck a baby into you again and again.”

You gasped at his words and he took the opportunity to shove his tongue in your mouth. He wasn’t stopping. You forced yourself to calm down and return the kiss. Maybe if you just calmed down this would all go faster.

This was weird. Steve was being soft and intimate with you in a way you hadn’t really experienced with anyone else. You could feel your self esteem plummeting. Why couldn’t Bucky be like this with you? He was always using you as a way to work through his trauma. You liked having sex with Bucky and all it entailed but it would be nice to occasionally hear your husband tell you he loved you during sex, even if he was pushing your face into the mattress.

After a while you were nearly crying from exhaustion, from stress, from _all_ of this. Steve touched your cheek gently.

“What is it, honey?”

“Steve, I’m tired.”

He wiped your tears and stood up with him still snug inside you.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. Carrying a baby is a lot of work.”

He carried you upstairs and laid you on the bed before pulling out and walking to the closet. This was the bed you shared with your husband. This had gone too far. You should have told Bucky earlier. Should have fought harder for him to stay or for you to go with him. You never should have opened the door. You shouldn’t have opened the door months ago and you were paying for your mistake.

Steve came back and slid a pillow under you to support your lower back. Your tears returned. What would Bucky do if he came back to see his barely resisting wife getting fucked by his best friend? What would he do if he knew it was the second time this happened?

Steve pushed into you again and you moaned. When he kissed you, you kissed him back. His hand came down to rub against your clit. When you were both out of breath he pulled back to look at you.

“You’re so beautiful. Doing so good for me, sweetheart.”

You wished Bucky was…less intense sometimes when he fucked you. It wasn’t that you didn’t like it but he was like that all the time. He always treated you well otherwise but would never spare a kind word for you when he was inside you. Sometimes you needed to hear your husband tell you he loved you, encourage you and make you feel wanted. Hearing it from Steve made you feel wanted.

You knew it was wrong but it felt like something you needed. Bucky was the love of your life but sometimes you didn’t know if your feelings were reciprocated. Of course he liked you well enough to marry you but recently things seemed different, even with the excitement from the baby pulling you together. Bucky had trouble showing affection and that was something you sorely needed especially now.

Steve was trying hard to get you off and it was working. Instinctively, you wrapped your legs around his waist, trying to get closer to him. He laughed and put a soft hand on your cheek.

“Does it feel good?”

“Yes,” you admitted.

“You feel amazing. Come on, baby, I wanna see that pretty face you make when you cum.”

You arched up from the bed, your chest meeting his as you came. Steve held you close, not letting up off your clit until you begged him to stop. He plunged deep inside you before he covered your insides in his seed. He gave a few more lazy thrusts before pulling out.

But your attention wasn’t on him.

It was on your husband standing in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky was calmer than you thought he would be. Just folded arms and saying to Steve “you should probably leave.” Steve complied and dressed himself quickly, giving you one last look before leaving the room. You were still on the bed, completely exposed, legs shaking and cum dripping down your inner thighs. You could have curled up and died right there. Bucky looked tired and sighed.

“Honey, why don’t you get cleaned up and we can deal with this in the morning.”  
His reaction confused you but you weren’t questioning it. You thought he would hate you, throw you out, be done with you forever but he was seemed only mildly perturbed by the situation. At his suggestion you ran in the bathroom on shaky legs to take a shower.

While bathing, you thought about everything that had happened. Steve had fucked you twice in your own house. You had never told your husband and had no plans to. You enjoyed it.

Every part of you was feeling bad. Another part of you was arguing that this was proof you weren’t good enough for him. You never were. After all, who did this kind of shit?

In an attempt to stall, you took your time in the bathroom, going through a long skin care routine and brushing your teeth for twice as long. You really didn’t want to face him. Guilt weighed in your shoulders heavily even though you knew this wasn’t entirely your fault. Steve had forced himself on you. He was stronger than you, it wasn’t like you could have just refused him. You had tried to get away from him and failed so why did you feel so bad about it all?

When your stalling got to a ridiculous degree you decided to bite the bullet and step out of the bathroom. Bucky was already in bed, dressed in just his boxers and staring at the ceiling. You crossed to your dresser quickly to put on a night gown before settling in beside him. With the idea that he was probably some kind of upset at you, you tried to keep your distance and stay to your own end of the bed. Bucky didn’t say anything but pulled you closer after you settled in and laid your head on his chest. Even with your guilt stricken mind, his strong heartbeat lulled you to sleep. 

The next morning was odd. Bucky didn’t make any mention of what happened and neither did you, even though you wanted to. You expected him to get mad or be upset or do anything but act normal. Maybe he felt like he didn’t have much of a choice. Considering you were his pregnant wife, he probably wouldn’t have just thrown you out on the street. Perhaps he just wanted to move on. But this quickly?

Bucky was working on fixing your TV because something in your house was always broken. While he did that, you made breakfast like the dutiful wife you were. When Bucky was done, he kissed your cheek and you both sat down to eat. Your meal was silent so far, annoyingly so, and you felt that the issue had to be talked about sooner rather than later.

“Can we talk about last night?” you asked. His eyes flickered you to you, filled with an unreadable emotion and he nodded. 

“I got the crib. Put the box in the nursery.”

“That’s not what I mean. Steve and I. It wasn’t…like that.” It sounded stupid when you put it like that. He walked into a room to see his best friend inside his wife. His face seemed more curious than upset but his words mirrored your own sentiments.

“Then what was it like?” You steeled yourself to reply. Being completely honest with yourself, this was something you had practiced in the mirror every time Bucky left. Always trying to ready yourself for the inevitable discovery.

“A few months ago, he came here. He said he was in love with me. He made me have sex with him. I didn’t want to.”

“You seemed to want it last night.”

“I want to talk about that, too.”

“You did enjoy it, didn’t you?”

You burst into tears.

“Bucky, I love you more than anything. You know I’d do anything for you. You know I’d die for you. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. Please you have to believe I would never—“

“Shh, baby doll, calm down. Calm down, okay? I told him to come here.”

“What?”

“After he told me how he felt about you, I told him to come here.”

“You told him…to come here…and have sex with me?”

“He loves you. Just like I do.”

“You told your friend it was okay for him to come in your house and force himself on your wife? Are you fucking joking?”

“Don’t say it like that. Like I’m some bad guy. I didn’t just send some random stranger that wanted to fuck you, it was _Steve_. He cares about you and I wanted you and him to be able to work it out. You know I would never put you in danger.”

“You really don’t get it, do you? You really don’t understand how awful that is? Do you understand how upset I’ve been?”

“We never meant to make you upset, but Steve and I are different. He can give you things I can’t. I think this is good for us. For all of us.”

You couldn’t look at him. Couldn’t talk to him. So you didn’t. You just left him at the table and started walking upstairs. He followed you, saying something, but all you heard was white noise.

He did this. They planned this. No one asked what you wanted, they just decided they were going to share you. The thought filled you with equal amounts of rage and sadness.

You walked in the bathroom and slammed the door behind you, locking it quickly. Of course there was no way a small bathroom lock could feasibly keep out the Winter Soldier if he really wanted to get in, but what else could you do?

Sobbing, you slid down and sat against the bathroom door, holding your face in your hands.

“Baby, please come out and talk to me.”

You couldn’t pull yourself together enough to respond. 

“Honey, I know we went about this wrong way. Just let me talk to you.”

“I don’t want to hear anything you have to say,” you practically growled at him.

You went from worrying about how Bucky would hate you, to being the one with ill feelings toward him. It hurt. Simultaneously feeling like too much and not enough. Too much for him to handle, too many emotions and needs so he got someone else involved. Yet still not enough for him to love you by himself. Like you weren’t worth it. Worth the time or effort to even pretend like he cared.

When he spoke, his voice sounded close, like he had slid to the floor on the other side.

“I never want you to be unhappy. I just wanted to give you everything you need.”

  
You didn’t reply.

All you did was stay on the floor for a while. The tile was cold against your bare legs so you brought them up to your chest and fiddled with the frayed stitches on your dress. You couldn’t tell if Bucky was still there so you peaked under the door and saw he was gone.

This was all so stupid. You just felt so stupid. It was like they had set you up. Bucky knew what happened and he was okay with it. He helped orchestrate it. He _encouraged_ Steve to do that to you. You had been worked up for _months_ over something he already knew about. 

Last night was different. Even with knowing the truth, guilt still weighed on your conscience. You had slept with a man that wasn’t your husband and you enjoyed it. Enjoyed the intimacy of it. Enjoyed hearing him praise you and tell you how much he loved you. It was comforting and you wished it wasn’t. You wished you could just hate it. By all means you should have hated it, but you had been so desperate for a connection that none of it seemed to matter.

Silent tears still fell down your face.

“Hey, sweetheart, are you okay?” A soft voice asked you. It was Steve. Bucky must have orchestrated this, too.

“Go away.”

“I know this is a lot but I don’t want you to be by yourself. We can talk about this.”

“Did Bucky call you?”

“I was already on my way here. I figured we needed to talk about this.”

“I don’t want to talk.”

“Then I’ll talk. I know you’re mad. You have every right to be. There were better ways we could have done this. But for now I just want you to know that Bucky and I love you. We both just wanted what was best for you and we shouldn’t have tried to figure that out without you.”

“You’re both idiots.”

“We know. Trust me, we know.”

You would have to face them sooner or later. Sitting on the floor wasn’t helping you make any progress or making this situation any more better. So you stood up and opened the door. Steve was right there and opened his arms toward you. You fell into his embrace. His hands came to gently wipe away your tears while he held you.

“What happens now?” you asked.

“You can make a choice,” Bucky said. You hadn’t even noticed he was in the room. Looking past Steve, you saw he had been sitting in the bed and was coming toward you. One of his hands rested on your hip.

“You can choose whatever you want. We can pretend like none of this ever happened. Or, if you want, you can have both of us,” he explained. You looked between the two of them incredulously.

Both of them?

You hadn’t even considered it. Why would you? Up until last night you didn’t want to be anywhere near Steve. Then this morning you barely wanted Bucky. You had half a mind to leave both of them hanging.

But you knew you wouldn’t.

Steve was quiet as he held you close to him but Bucky took your silence as hesitance. 

“We both love you and I know Steve can love you in a different way than I can.”

Steve leaned to kiss you and you reciprocated but it felt odd with Bucky watching.

“Can we show you how much we love you and go from there?” Steve asked. You took a breath and nodded. Your heart was nearly beating out of your chest. 

“Calm down, baby girl,” Bucky said, letting his hands glide down your hips. 

You were shaking, nervous. Bucky kissed your cheek. His warm hands roamed up your thighs before catching the end of your dress. He pulled it up over your head and sat it on the dresser. Steve kissed you again and your knees nearly gave out. Steve began unclasping your bra and removing it while Bucky pulled your underwear down your legs, leaving kisses and little bite marks as he went.  
They laid you on the bed and you stared up at them.

“Tell us what you want.” Steve said. His hands massaged your calf gently. You shook your head.

“I don’t know.” This was a lot. It was new and confusing. A bit exciting. Your nerves were driving you up the wall. Bucky pulled your legs open and they both looked at you. Steve groaned at the sight.

“Buck, she’s dripping.”

“I know, Stevie. Why don’t you clean her up?”

Steve kneeled at the edge of the bed and pulled you down by your legs until he could prop your thighs over his shoulders. The material of his shirt rubbed against the flushed skin at the back of your thighs.

“Wait,” you said. They both looked at you expectantly.

“Umm, can you both get undressed?”

Steve nodded and pulled away. His shirt was unbuttoned and put in the dresser. Bucky threw his own on a chair across the room. Their eyes didn’t leave your glistening sex as they removed their bottoms. When Steve stepped out of his jeans, his thick cock strained against his fitted boxers, leaving a wet spot at the head. Bucky didn’t have any underwear on as he palmed his cock with his hungry eyes set on you.

Steve settled between your legs again after pulling his underwear off. The bare skin of his shoulders against your thighs felt a lot better. He pulled you close, sniffing at your sex and leaving kisses on your inner thighs. Bucky’s flesh arm roamed across your breasts while the other worked at his cock.

Steve plunged his tongue into your wetness. While his tongue massaged your insides, his nose brushed against your clit. You shivered at the feeling and he shook his head to stimulate you further. Your hands grabbed at the blond hair between your legs. 

“You like Stevie’s mouth on you, baby?” Bucky asked, pinching your nipple. 

You stammered out a yes. Steve pulled his tongue out of you to focus his mouth on your clit. His tongue drew patterns against you and you bucked into the feeling. Steve held your hips down and pressed a wet kiss to your thigh before returning to suck at your clit. Your back arched off the bed and Bucky pushed you down gently.

“He loves your pussy. He’s been wanting to taste you for so long,” Bucky told you. He leaned down to suck one of your nipples into his mouth while his flesh hand played with the other. His metal one trailed across your abdomen, just holding you as you writhed.

Steve sucked harder and your body jolted. Your nails dug into the sheets, trying to steady yourself. Steve managed to pull you somehow even closer to him. His face was pressed against you, licking and sucking at your pearl. Between the two men holding you, you didn’t have much room to move. 

“Steve,” you managed to pant between moans. He groaned a response between your legs. Bucky pulled his mouth off your breast and gave you a smile.

“You gonna cum, baby?”

You nodded frantically. The tension in your core was steadily rising and you could feel it about to break.

“I wanna see you cum all over his face. Get him all dirty. Can you do that for me?”

He didn’t have to ask again. Your vision went white with pleasure. His tongue was still thrashing at you, working you through it. The tension in your core released and exploded inside you, leaving your body shaking and writhing on the mattress. 

Steve only stopped when you pushed him away from overstimulation. When he did pull away, his face was covered in the results of your orgasm. Bucky groaned at the sight.

“I wanna taste her, too, Stevie,” Bucky said. 

Steve grabbed Bucky’s face and pulled him closer, giving him an open mouthed kiss. You let out a little gasp of surprise. Their tongues lashed against each other while they both moaned into the kiss. Their bodies leaned over you, all hard planes of muscle and chiseled features. One hundred percent Grade A beef in your face. 

Your eyes were blown wide with desire. That was definitely the hottest thing you had ever seen. You’d had minor suspicions about them before but seeing it with your own eyes was something else. Something you think you liked.

Before you could appreciate it further, their attention was back on you. Hands running over your thighs, hips, breasts. Hot kisses pressed along the skin of your neck and arms.

“Tell us what you want, sweetheart,” Steve whispered in your ear. Bucky was on your other side, lightly biting at your earlobe.

It was a hard decision. There was just so much of them. So many possibilities. Your mind ran wild with thoughts of what could be. The attention they gave you made you feel confident this wouldn’t be the last time this happened. So you chose the first thing that came to mind.

“I want to ride you.” As soon as the words left your mouth, you were being maneuvered into a different position. You almost had whiplash from how quickly you went from laying down to having both men helping you slide onto Steve’s dick. You winced when your hips met his. Steve was…a lot. 

They both stroked your back, waiting for the pain to subside. After your breathing slowed and the ache between your legs let up, you tried to pull yourself up and failed. Your legs were like jello. Steve took over, grabbing your ass and pulling you up and down his cock. 

In this position, Steve’s blue eyes bore into your own. Crossed with lust, you could see all the adoration he stared at you with. All the love he poured into this act with you. A little smile graced his face. He held you close to him, close enough that your clit brushed against his skin with every thrust.

You hid your face in his chest to get away from the intensity of his gaze.

Behind you, you could hear Bucky rummaging around in the dresser. When he closed it and returned, you could feel his presence at your back. His metal hand followed the curve of your spine and down to the tiny hole behind where Steve was filling you. You whimpered as he gently pressed his finger there.

“Our pretty girl likes when you play with her ass, Stevie.”

You were trying to pay attention to what Bucky was doing, but Steve’s cock spearing into you was more than distracting. A glance behind you showed Bucky uncapping a bottle of lube, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. His lust blown eyes met yours before returning to his task. 

A smooth metal finger slid into your ass, pushing past the resistance of the tight ring of muscle. Your nails dug into Steve’s biceps at the feeling. The momentum from Steve’s thrusts was also taking his finger deeper inside you. You let out a loud moan and Steve pet your hair affectionately.

“You like that, sweetheart? You like when he plays with your ass?”

You could barely form words. You nodded against his chest, squeezing his biceps while Bucky worked you open with the lube. He carefully slid another finger in beside the first. 

“Tell me you love me,” you said breathlessly, looking up at Steve. 

He grabbed your chin and pressed your forehead to his.

“I love you so much. You’re so special to me. You’re doing so good taking my cock and his fingers.”

You moaned, squeezing around them both. The fullness was amazing. Bucky left kisses at your back while his hand worked inside you. Steve returned his hand to your ass, pulling you down on both of them harder. Just as you felt your orgasm coming, Steve pulled you off of his cock and Bucky pulled his fingers from you

You screamed in frustration but Steve just laughed. Then shushed you as he laid you on your back. Bucky was on the bed beside you and Steve crawled between your legs, lining up and pushing into you again. You wrapped your hand around Bucky’s cock.

“Put your dick in my mouth,” you demanded. Bucky’s eyes widened.

“Straight to the point, huh?”

He moved closer to you and you leaned toward him to have a better angle. You licked a stripe up his member before popping the head of his cock in your mouth. He groaned, putting a hand in your hair. You took him as far as you could into your throat, using your hand for the rest of him. Steve gave a particularly hard thrust and your throat contracted in a gasp.

“Fuck. Whatever you’re doing, Steve, keep doing it.”

Steve held your hips firmly, rutting into you with deep thrusts. You let Bucky take over fucking your face while you tried to relax your breathing.

“Your mouth is so good, baby.” Your tear filled eyes met his, dark and wanting.

Steve ran his thumb over your clit and you moaned around your husband. His touch left you wriggling your hips closer to him, reminding you of how close you had been before changing positions. You set your hand on Bucky’s thigh while he used you.

“You’re so tight, sweetheart. I’m gonna cum inside you. You want me to fill you up?” Steve was leaning closer to you, speaking lowly with his fingers still rubbing on your clit.

His words, the closeness, all of the skin touching yours and Bucky inside you, pushed you over the edge. You shook, moaning around the cock in your mouth. Steve was still going inside you, erratic thrusts slowing down as he approached his end. 

“Fuck, baby girl, I’m gonna cum,” Bucky warned above you. 

His cum came out in hot spurts down your throat, so much that it flooded your mouth. Bucky thrusted a few more times in your mouth before pulling out. A bit of his cum dripped down your cheek. You cleaned it up with your finger and popped in back in your mouth, savoring the taste.

Steve was a goner as soon as he saw the exchange between you and Bucky. The sight of you swallowing his cum was too much. You pushed into you one final time, filling you with his seed. Your body jerked from aftershocks of pleasure as he came.

His mouth met yours in a kiss. The taste of Bucky was still heavy in your mouth and you shared it with Steve, your tongues swirling around each other playfully. Bucky went in the bathroom and came back with a towel so you all could clean up.

Even with how relaxed you were from your orgasms, your mind still resorted to panic once it was over. Bucky saw the look in your eyes and kissed you, gently and full of love. You were pulled to lay on Steve’s chest and Bucky came behind you, laying an arm over both of you. You relaxed into their touch. You felt safe. Warm. Happy. Loved. 

Maybe sharing wouldn’t be so bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this series so much, it might be my favorite I've written. I really hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
